Saying Goodbye to the Doctor OneShot! xx
by emily.paigexx2299
Summary: Paige Marcus is devastated when the Doctor sends her home to protect her, and never gets the chance to say goodbye. What will happen when Paige sees the Doctor, who looks the same as he did when she last saw him two years later when she knows he's regenerated. Will new feelings be brought to light while both the Doctor and Paige have the chance? Read to find out! xx


**Flashback:**

**I woke with a start, one second I had been with the Doctor, Rose, and Captain Jack. The next second I was here. Lying in my bed in London, with it's worn pillowcases, and the tattered quilt from grandmother. I was confused to how I had gotten here. Sitting up I looked around the room. It was empty, or at least I thought it was.**

**Looking into the corner I jumped at what I saw. The Doctor. Or a hologram of him as it seemed. He sat in a chair, with his head down gazing at the floor. He glanced up with his wide smile I adored. He stood and came closer to sit on the edge of the bed. I whispered," Doctor. What's going on? I'm afraid".**

**"Oh there's no reason to be afraid, love. The TARDIS sent you home".**

**"Why?" I raised my voice unintentionally. My confusion grew more and more every second he looked at me. I could see by the look in his eyes something wasn't right.**

**"I sent both you and Rose home."**

**I gasped,"Forever?!"**

**"I'm afraid so, love". My eyes welled with tears I couldn't imagine a world without the Doctor. I never thought that would ever happen. I thought that I would stay with him forever," You have to be kidding me right now.."**

**"You see, the Daleks will do whatever they have to, to win this battle. Even if that means killing you and Rose. I also did because..." He began to drag off. I stopped it right away," Because what?!"**

**"Because I'm most likely about to die". A single tear rolled down my cheek. Of course I did not want the Doctor to die. But I never thought he would. He always seemed so collected, like he knew what he was doing, all the time.**

**"Before I go, I just wanted you to know..." The hologram then disappeared, just like that. The tears feel freely down my face. I didn't understand what to do now. With the Doctor. With my life. With everything. Did I just carry on and act like I didn't ever have the greatest adventure of my life?!**

* * *

It had almost been two years since the Doctor took me back to Earth. I never had been quite the same, and could only assume the Doctor had died. I had refused to speak to Rose either, for finding a way back to the Doctor. I was jealous I guess. She got the chance to say goodbye and left me to deal with my depressed uncertainty myself, alone.

I walked down the main street of town, and pulled my wool scarf up over my nose and shivered against the cool autumn air. I was supposed to meet Mickey at the cafe down from where he worked, he said it had been a while. I thought it was a nice gesture, and accepted gratefully.

I was almost a half an hour late, and decided to walk by the river for a while to burn some time. It was peaceful, I guess. I watched the river's current sway, and the many birds flock on to the river, filling their bellies with fish before migrating south. They were always in pairs of two...

Sitting on a bench, I watched the autumn leaves change color and fall around me. It was beautiful, I remembered the Doctor telling me it was his favorite season of the year. I realized that was the first time I had ever had something in common with the Doctor, the first of many.

I looked forward, and I gasped loudly. There was the Doctor. He was wearing the same jumper and everything. Just as I had remembered him. He smiled warmly this time, and sat beside me. I whispered," Is this another hologram?" He chuckled,"No, no... I regenerated, so this pretty face is almost impossible to hologram".

I was confused,"Then what is going on?"

"Well where to I even start...", he began," Rose looked into the TARDIS, and nobodies supposed to do that. So I adsorbed the energy from her and the energy almost killed me. Forcing me to regenerate." I didn't understand what regenerating even meant.

I asked," What is regenerating?"

"Oh right, I never explained to you... regenerating. It's sort of the Time Lords way of... cheating death. Except, there's one thing. I change my face, and most of my personality". This confused me even more... than how was he here?

"I myself don't even know how I am here right now in this body, talking to you. But I'm going to take advantage of it and tell you all of the things I wanted to tell you while we were together... but never got the chance."

I was surprised, what could he possibly have to say to me. I always had thought he was hopelessly in love with Rose. What more could he say to me?

"Go on".

"I have loved you since the day I set my eyes on you Paige Marcus", I looked at him wide eyed. Really? I had always felt that way about him, but refused to act on them, too shy to bring them to light.

"I've loved you too Doctor". I smiled at him and let him hold my hands in his.

He continued," I haven't much time, so I'll make it the one way I'm good at it. Short and sweet", he winked at me. I smiled, my eyes glittered with tears. Happy tears, of course.

"Paige, I love you. And I will never be able to forgive myself for not saying goodb-" I interrupted him by pressing my lips against his. His kiss was first gentle and sweet, but grew fiery and strong. I felt his hands on my back, he held me in a protective manner. Which I never thought I would love as much as I did. My fingers played through his short, dark brown hair. I thought if other people were watching, not that I cared. Love like this was worth anything. The kiss was long, but it not long enough. When it ended we looked into each others eyes for only a second, and I watched him fade away. Tears streamed down my face. The last words he said to me before leaving were the ones for two years I wish I had heard him say.

"Goodbye love"

I was surprised no one was staring at me. It seemed like no one noticed any of that had even happened. Checking the time on my watch, I decided to start walking to cafe to meet Mickey. When I arrived there, there he was in the booth. His work uniform still on, and he seemed to be deeply interested in whatever was on the cafe menu. He looked up and waved me over with a friendly smile. Completely unlike the Doctor's, but still good all the same. I sat down across from him and he said," Hey Paige!"

"Mickey, you wouldn't believe what just happened by the river!"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey what's up you guise!**

**Hope you liked this! It's my first story on fanfiction, and my first oneshot. I know there's not many 9th Doctor/OC fanfics and I thought I should give it a whirl. I always have had a soft spot for our 'fantastic' doctor. I don't always have access to a computer so I can't promise a scheduled upload or anything, but I promise to keep the updates fairly regular. ;)  
**

**Well- comment your opinions in the comment section below and have an AMAZING DAY! :D**

**Emily Paige  
**


End file.
